Game Over
by The Breakfast Family
Summary: It's game over for Reina Waters, the Ultimate Chess Player. (Happy birthday, RandomWaffle-chan!)


**_CuteBagel_**: _Here's a birthday special for our favorite Random Waffle._  
><strong><em>WeirdToast<em>**: _Here's for you, RandomWaffle-chan. I "hope" that you'll enjoy this, our Super High School Level Chess Player and our Ultimate Despair._  
><strong><em>CBWT:_** _We do so "hope" that you'll go out with a bang, not with a whimper._  
><strong><em>Warning: character death, AU, mild gore, some implied relationships, terrible story plot, OOC-ish feeling<em>**

She couldn't lose. She just couldn't. Reina Waters could not lose this game, this game of mutual killing.

Reina stood with her head held up high, just like a queen, as they all shot accusations at her, that she was the one who murdered her best friends–the SHSL Artist Wallace Terra and the SHSL Circus Performer Citra Bean. She knew that it was a matter of time until the voting, but she would not lose. Could not lose. Because if she did... _No, don't think about that,_ Reina told herself. _I will go back, and I will avenge their deaths..._

"You're the only one who could've done it," Makoto Naegi said, pointing a finger at her. "You're the only one who could've murdered Terra-kun and Bean-chan. You had the perfect motive–that if you didn't kill someone, the mastermind's mole would be revealed. And, correct me if I'm wrong, doesn't that mean that you are the mole, Reina Waters-san?" Reina scoffed nervously.

"What the hell are you talking about, Naegi-san?" she asked, crossing her arms over her black-and-white dress. She always wore that dress, the dress that made her look like Monobear, with one white combat boot and one black combat boot. Her tights were also mismatched, and the only thing that had a solid color was her golden tiara that she rarely took off that laid comfortably on her black-and-white hair that was separated by two pigtails and her red cloak.

"Why do you guys still think that I, Reina Waters, the Ultimate Chess Player and Queen, murdered two low-life scums?" She flipped her hair confidently, hoping that the action would mask her nervousness. However, Togami saw through her mask and shot another accusatory finger at her.

"You have no alibi when the murder took place," he stated, and his icy voice nearly melted Reina's heart whenever she heard it. Oh, how she understood why Togami was a white knight and why Fukawa restlessly went after him. "And Naegi might be right when he said that you are the mastermind's second mole." Reina scoffed.

"B-but I'm not the murdered," she said, putting a hand over where her heart should be.

But there wasn't a heart. Just an empty space in her chest filled with ice.

"Really, I'm not." Reina laughed nervously while her friends–no, her acquaintances stared dubiously at her. "Why won't you forgive me?!" she cried, yanking her hair. "If you really are my friends, wouldn't you forgive me!? I know that Wallace-kun and Citra-chan would! Please! Just, please, don't kill me! If you vote for me, I won't be the only one executed!"

"Naegi, explain what happened," Togami ordered in the midst of Reina's panic remarks. Naegi nodded and began to explain from beginning to end.

"It all started when Monobear threatened to reveal the second mole," he started, "which wouldn't really have a major impact on us except the for mole, who panicked. They began to plot a murder in their room when Terra-kun and Bean-chan bursted in. Terra-kun and Bean-chan at the time knew who the second mole was, so they went to talk to them, who happened to be the culprit.

"Terra-kun and Bean-chan wanted to convince the mole that they should reveal their identity so that there wouldn't be any more murders. But since the mole had been diagnosed with frontotemporal when they were younger, they switched into a much more sinister personality and offed them both in a fit of anger.

"When the culprit switched back to their original personality, it was already too late. Panicking, the culprit began to cover up for their crime and tried to frame Kirigiri-san by going to her room and knocking her unconscious using the chloroform from the infirmary, making sure to use enough chloroform to leave her unconcious until the next morning.

"They then moved the bodies so that they were near Kirigiri-san's room and cleaned up the blood trail left behind and made sure that there was no evidence that proved them the culprit. However, they over-looked a crucial piece of evidence. Bean-chan had told Asahina-san what she was going to do instead of meeting with us in the mess hall. She said that she was going to talk 'strategy' with the only person who can plan ahead, the Ultimate Chess Player.

"Terra-kun had done something similar; he left a note on his chair saying that he was going to talk with Bean-chan and Waters-san. That's what led us to believe that Waters-san is the culprit." He looked at Reina and pointed at her. "Isn't that right, Reina Waters-san?"

Reina looked down, ashamed, at the floor. Then, she giggled.

"Wow," she whispered. "That's impressive," Reina said. "It's not easy to make me, Reina Waters, Queen of Chess, feel ashamed of her actions. I commend you." She bowed her head down lower. Reina giggled nervously again. "Monobear-san, can you please end this?"

"It's voting time you bastards!" Monobear announced, and Reina fell down to the floor, tears in her eyes.

"I...failed," she said, smiling in a sad way. "Ah... How...how terrible it is to lose this game." With a sigh, she stood up and wiped her tears away with the back if her right hand. "I'm sorry, everyone," she said. "I failed you all. And now, I won't be able to see my family again." They all stared at her with melancholy eyes. Reina sniffed once before her breaths came out in short sobs. "I lost this game... I lost... I lost..."

"So...you really were the mole?" Asahina asked. Reina gave a sad little nod, wiping her tears away. "Do...do you know who the mastermind is?" Reina nodded again. "Can you tell us?" Reina nodded again.

"I can, but I won't."

"Why?" Kirigiri asked. "You are about to get executed and you won't tell us. Why?" Reina giggled.

"Because two can keep a secret if one of us is dead." They all stared at her as she trembled, whispering about 'bloody murder' or something among those lines.

Reina Watere grew up in a small town in England where everyone hated each other and love didn't exist. Her parents lived in poverty, with barely enough money to buy food to eat. By the time she was five, her mother died of cholera. Her father stopped working at a small farm and fell into a deep depression, but Reina didn't give up on hope. She wanted to survive, so she began to pickpocket and perform on the streets for money. Reina forced herself to memorize the city's map so that when the police went after her, she knew which escape route to take.

By the time Reina was eight, her father died. Still, she didn't give up and started to attend school without actually being enrolled in school. Reina knew how to blend in, knew how to make herself invisible. She began by hiding from the teachers and from the other students, making sure that they never saw her when she was in class. She blended in quite nicely, save for her hair, which was a strange combination of her father's silver hair and her mother's raven-black hair. The students that caught a glimpse of her called her a "freak", forcing her to run away before the same students told their teachers of the "monochrome outcast".

By stealing a plane ticket from a rich couple when she was twelve, she traveled from England to Japan, and quickly learned Japanese. Reina then discovered that she fit in, so she stayed there and quickly made new friends on the streets and with girls that shopped in the mall.

But two particular people stood out. Wallace Terra, a man–he couldn't be called a boy since he was one of the toughest guys Reina has never met–whom she met on the streets as he spray-painted his initials on one of the trains that Reina slept in and Citra Bean, a girl who performed in the circus by doing trapeze. They both made themselves comfortable in Reina's heart and helped her find her calling, which happened to be chess.

They both marveled at how easily she could win at the game without her even trying. Reina told them that the key to win at the game was to plan ahead for every move that your opponent might make and the counter attacks and that if they were going to win at any costs, they should get ready to sacrifice their pawns.

Their skills are what has caught the attention of Hope's Peak Academy. They were all enlisted to go to the school in Class 78. Excited, the trio packed up whatever they could carry and moved into an apartment near the school. They thought that their new school year would be filled with hope.

Instead, it was filled with despair.

By the time First Year ended, Junko Enoshima, along with the members of Ultimate Despair, threw the whole world into chaos. It was war, just pure war. Reina, Wallace, and Citra had tried to fight back, only for them to fail. Wallace and Citra were knocked into a coma while Reina was badly injured. She took her only two friends to her train car and hid there for two weeks as everyone around them died. She never left the car, save for the times when she had to get food and water.

By her third week, Mukuro, Junko's older sister, found her. Instead of killing her, Mukuro took the trio with her back to Hope's Peak Academy where Junko erased their memories, save for Reina's, who made a deal with her.

"Don't erase my memories," Reina pleaded, "and I'll do whatever you want me to without hesitating." They then made a deal: Reina's memories wouldn't be erased as long as she remained a member of the Ultimate Despair.

By the second day of her membership, she began to enjoy being Ultimate Despair.

"Junko-sama," Reina said when she saw how Junko stood on the rubble, watching how everyone was killing each other. Mukuro stood behind her sister, and Reina stood behind her. Junko turned to look at her, holding Monobear close to her body. "We should really go back. The students might be waking up."

"Good idea," Junko replied. Reina hung her head, refusing to look at the dying people pleading her to save them. Instead, she pulled out a Megaphone Hacking Gun that she acquired from her crush Komaeda Nagito and pointed it at the nearest person, which was a small child that couldn't be older than eight.

It's not like the little girl would be the first child Reina would kill; in fact, most of the children she killed was because she didn't want them to suffer. So she pulled the trigger as Junko and Mukuro walked away from the city rubble.

She couldn't lose the game she was about to be thrown in. She had to protect Citra and Wallace.

Even if it meant sacrificing everyone else. No, even if it meant sacrificing her pawns.

Citra Bean was her Bishop, and Wallace Terra was her knight. They would stay with her and help her no matter what. (After all, they helped her discover who she really was.)

"Well, this has been an anti-climatic trial!" Monobear announced as Reina continued to cry. "I have prepared a very special punishment for Reina Waters, the Ultimate Chess Player." Reina looked up at him with a gasp.

"Please no!" she yelled at him, dropping to her knees and for the first time that Naegi met her, she seemed completely vulnerable. "Please, I beg of you!"

"Let's give it all we've got!"

"No! No! No!"

"Iiiiiiit'ssss Punishment Tiiiiiiiime!" He swung his arm up, the heavy mallet being brought down to the red button.

"Noooooooo!" Reina screamed one last time, reaching out to stop him.

She won't lose.

She can't lose.

But it's already too late.

_-Game over-  
>Reina Waters has been voted guilty<br>Time for her punishment_

_Reina Waters stood with her head held up high and a golden scepter in hand. There were several chess pieces about the same height as her, some black and some white. Across the board she could make Monobear's large outline as he looked down, almost as if she were on a small board. The pieces began to move on their own, attacking their opponent without thinking, without strategizing, leaving dust behind, making it hard to see. She looked over to her right and saw the King waving his arms and shouting orders at the pawns. Then the King turned to her and pointed at a spot on the other side. Against her will, she ran to that very spot, dodging swords and spears and other weapons until she reached the very spot she had to be. She squinted through the thick layer of dust and saw the outline of two humans about to kill the King spawn. She ran to him and nearly killed them when she saw that the humans looked like Wallace and Citra... Reina froze, her scepter still in mid-air when she felt their swords drive through her stomach and her upper abdomen. She bent down to retrieve the air that was knocked out of her when her legs gave out and she fell on the floor, looking up at Wallace and Citra to see that it was just two Monobears dressed like them. Reina giggled once, and blood dribbled off her chin to the floor where she took her last breath and laid there, fallen, like the other chess pieces. "Long live the Queen, Reina Waters!" they shouted in unison._

**_CuteBagel_**: _Yeah...if you couldn't tell, RW-senpai has a huge-mega-ultimate-fangirl-crush on Togami and Komaeda, so we had to put it on the story, although it really didn't make that big of an impact._  
><strong><em>WeirdToast<em>**: _Sorry for the terrible fic; it's our first Dangan Ronpa one anyways._


End file.
